


Si me olvidas

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Amnesia, Angs, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Tokiya no esperaba más, realmente sólo quería que fuera feliz, al fin y al cabo... si le olvidaba, Otoya tendría una buena vida, no recordaría los sentimientos y eso estaba bien.Si era así... ¿por qué le dolía tanto?
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Si me olvidas

**Author's Note:**

> Son dos capitulo, cada uno inspirado en una canción de la misma artista y cada uno tiene el punto de lo chicos. El primero de Tokiya y el segundo de Otoya.

Estaba totalmente decidido a tomar ese tren, al fin y al cabo, no merecía mucho la pena estar ahí, sin nada que hacer, sufriendo cada vez que le veía y no estaba a su lado sonriéndole o acariciando su cabello.

-¡Tokiya! -Gritó el muchacho pelirrojo a sus espaldas; el viento soplaba mucho aquella tarde, y las hojas se mecían con calma. Eso hizo que el corazón del de cabello obscuro se encogiera-, ¿Por qué te vas? -Preguntó inocentemente, como si no supiera el motivo.

Era verdad, desconocía los motivos.

-Necesito hacer algo fuera de la ciudad, volveré. -Le sonrió en falso, mientras sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho, un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba decir la verdad, y las lágrimas que no dejaba escapar de sus ojos.

-Pero Tokiya, no llevas nada... -Exclamó el muchacho de ojos rojizos, mirando al suelo, tímido, y Tokiya supo que estaba cometiendo un error-, ¿de verdad crees que confío en que volverás?

Algo le disgustaba de todo eso, y es que las sensaciones se le estaban yendo de las manos.

No quería que Otoya se enamorase de él.

Aunque sonara irónico, no podía corresponderle, su corazón le pertenecía por completo al nuevo Otoya, también al muchacho de sonrisa contagiosa que fue en el pasado y le profesó su amor en totalidad, pero era tonto, entonces, que por su bien, tuviera que alejarse.

-Otoya... -Se acercó al nombrado sintiendo el corazón en la boca, con arritmia aguda y el bombeo que se sentía incluso en sus oídos. Se acercó, lentamente, pero lo hizo, y vio como el más bajo cerraba los ojos ante su tacto, una vez que su mano se posó sobre sus cabellos y los palmeó con suavidad, mientras una tras otra, las lágrimas resbalaban.

No quiso que todo acabara así.

"Tiene amnesia retrógrada" esas palabras le seguían haciendo eco una y otra vez en la cabeza, y mientras le retumbaba, su corazón sentía un ligero pellizco de dolor.

-No recordará nada por un tiempo... o al menos, nada de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. -Dijo Nanami mientras lidiaba con Tokiya en estado de shock-, el médico dijo que, lo único que recordaba era su infancia, pero nada que tenga que ver con STARISH. Disculpa que te lo pida pero, ¿puedes ayudar a Itokki-kun a orientarse? -Nanami era muy cruel al pedirle eso, sabiendo en qué posición estaba Tokiya, siendo consciente de que ellos eran algo y...

-Bueno. -Respondió secamente.

-Gracias. -Le sonrió algo herida, pero a Tokiya le molestó, o más bien, le produjo asco aquella sonrisa.

"Quien peor la está pasando soy yo..."

Cuando vio al pelirrojo, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de emoción; estaba ahí, parado, mirando a todos lados, obviamente desconociendo el cuarto, analizando cada detalle de lo que serían sus pertenencias.

-Hola Otoya, soy Tokiya, tu compañero de cuarto. -Sintió como si hubiera vuelto al inicio, y eso le deprimía en demasía.

-¡Mucho gusto, Tokiya~! -Alegremente, el muchacho le sonrió, y alzó sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarle con toda la confianza del mundo.

Tokiya le iba a abrazar de vuelta, pero vio cómo el pelirrojo bajaba los brazos arrepintiéndose de ello, así que no le quedó de otra más que conformarse, y brindarle una sonrisa ladina, para acercarse a él y acariciar su cabello.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu situación. -Cerró sus ojos ampliando un poco su sonrisa, y sintió bajo su mano como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba; algo dentro de él se derrumbó.

-Gracias... Tokiya. -Le comentó algo sonrojado.

Le dio una breve explicación de STARISH, del sitio donde se encontraban, de sus amigos, pero no explicó su relación con él ni nada que pudiera comprometer demasiado al joven.

Haría las cosas bien.

-Y... ¿quién era esa chica tan linda que fue a dejarme al cuarto? -Se preocupó demasiado cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de los labios del muchacho, y en cuanto sus ojos localizaron un sonrojo bajo sus mejillas, sintió el pánico subirle por la columna vertebral.

-Ella... es la compositora de STARISH, Nanami Haruka. -Dijo mirando a otro lado-, Nuestra relación con ella es bastante normal, pero... -Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para tomar el valor de decir lo que seguía-, parecía que, al principio, no la querías como una amiga más. -Finalizó, sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba en cada una de esas palabras.

-Oh... entiendo. -Otoya desvió la mirada mientras Tokiya no dejaba de arrepentirse por aquello, pero decidió que no iba a interferir, y que si Otoya no preguntaba, él no respondería-, Hey. -Le llamó el pelirrojo-, Tú y yo... ¿Éramos buenos amigos, Tokiya? -Se rió bajito, tímido, tal cual le gustaba al chico de obscuros cabellos.

-Sí... demasiado unidos. -"Incluso compartíamos cama, porque éramos novios..." pensó decirle, pero sabía que se arrepentiría después, al fin y al cabo, Otoya siempre tuvo el miedo de no poder llevar una vida normal junto a Tokiya.

-Y... ¿tuve pareja alguna vez? -Vio el color rojo adueñarse de su rostro por completo, y como comenzó a remover sus manos una contra la otra, nervioso, no sabía qué responderle.

-Sí. -Respondió seco-, Aunque no sé si le querías realmente, pero... esa persona te amaba más que a su propia vida, y le duele verte así, pero se acostumbrará a tu nueva rutina y te apoyará en todo, ya verás. -Tenía ganas de abrazarle y llorar sobre él, para decirle todo lo que le amaba, para desahogarse y quitarse de encima esa frustración, pero no debía-, Te apoyará, así como lo hago yo, Otoya. -Le tomó la mano, y no pudo evitar tirarlo hacia él y abrazarle-, Esa persona me dijo que si se daba la oportunidad... te dijera que te ama muchísimo, y que te lo repetiría mil y un veces más. -Y notaba como el sonrojo de Otoya se adueñaba completamente de su rostro, subía hasta sus orejas, y el pelirrojo se apartó con violencia.

-¡Mo~! Tokiya, ¡me haces sentir nervioso! -Gritó el pelirrojo, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa y comenzar a temblar.

Tokiya se cubrió el rostro suspirando agotado.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Estoy muy nervioso. -Admitió.

-Tra-tranquilo, no es tu culpa, no debí gritarte. -Vio cómo el pelirrojo miraba hacia la pared, tratando de esconder una sonrisa nerviosa-, ¿continuamos? -Esta vez, el de ojos carmesíes cogió su mano, y Tokiya sonrió de medio lado al notar que sus manos estaban sudorosas.

El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, o eso creía.

Siguió guiándole, su corazón latiendo de una manera desbocada, uno tras otro, las descargas eléctricas se hacían con su persona.

Después de eso, Otoya se fue distanciando de él.

Tokiya no aguantaba más el hecho de no poder entablar una charla normal con él, aunque entendía que ellos se habían vuelto desconocidos después de todo.

-Otoya, lo mejor es... que vuelvas a tu antigua rutina, así podrás recordar todo. -"Pero me encargaré de que no recuerdes lo nuestro" pensó con dolor "para que vivas tranquilo", y sintió como Otoya lo miraba con pánico, como temiendo eso.

-No quiero. -Respondió haciendo puchero.

-¿Eh? -Cuestionó sorprendido. Lo normal era querer recuperar sus memorias, para contextualizar todo y poder comprender la importancia de STARISH para él-, ¿por qué no quieres? -Preguntó.

-¿y si resulta que tú y yo no somos amigos?, ¿y si recuerdo que a ti también te gusta Nanami? ¡No podría con eso, Tokiya! -Exclamó tal como un niño pequeño.

A Otoya... le gustaba Nanami.

-No me gusta Nanami, me gusta una persona que siempre ha estado conmigo, así que no te preocupes. -Decidió que lo dejaría así.

Que le guste Nanami.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Otoya lo evitaba, reía con el grupo, pero no con él; no pasaba en el cuarto y rehuía cada vez que Tokiya le miraba.

Otoya había vuelto a su rutina, sólo que excluía a Tokiya de esta.

Ya habían pasado seis meses... y no parecía que Otoya tuviera algún recuerdo de la relación de ambos, así que eso le aliviaba, o eso quería creer; no le aliviaba, eso le desesperaba, le hundía en pánico, no podía visualizar el futuro sin él.

-Si te gusta alguien, deberías decírselo, tal vez siente lo mismo. -Comentó una vez Otoya, sin esa sonrisa característica de él, serio, como últimamente le tocaba a Tokiya verle en el cuarto, con él-, no deberías temer. -Eso tensó el cuerpo del nacido en agosto, que, cansado, se puso de costado sobre su cama.

-No puedo hacerlo, se enamoró de alguien más. -Murmuró, pero el pelirrojo le escuchó.

-No lo creo. -Sonrió después de todo, y eso calmó la mente de Tokiya.

-Eso espero. -Y ahí acabó el diálogo.

Después decidió hablar con Masato, ya pasada dos semanas de aquella charla, y comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar respuestas coherentes.

"¿no sabes qué le ocurre a Otoya? me sorprende, Ichinose-san" era lo que todos le respondía, ya se estaba cansando.

-Masato, quiero que seas el primero que lo sepa... pienso renunciar a STARISH e irme lejos, no quiero que se cumpla lo que estoy pensando. -Dijo preso del pánico.

-¿En qué piensas? -Preguntó el de cabellos azulados.

-No quiero que Otoya se enamore de mí, no otra vez. Quiero que viva tranquilo.

Y es por eso... que estaba ahí.

Es por eso que Otoya estaba frente a él, es por eso que se acercó al pelirrojo sintiendo el corazón latir desbocado, arrítmico, y el palpitar que se sentía incluso en sus oídos. Se acercó lentamente, y apreciaba la vista del pelirrojo nervioso.

Su corazón se había acostumbrado a tener la sensación de estar estrujado.

Con su típica y ya cansina sonrisa que acostumbraba a dar, cogió con suavidad su mano, sintiendo que, la otra respondía a su agarre con fuerza; eso le estaba causando miedo, porque su alma estaba alerta a no seguir enamorándose más de lo que ya estaba del muchacho inquieto que había vuelto a ver, y no quería eso, pues había batallado mucho con todos los demás para convencerlos de que su partida era lo mejor.

-No me has respondido... -Escuchó murmurar al más bajo y decidió mirarle; estaba con la cabeza gacha, seguro estaría reteniendo las lágrimas en unos momentos, y por eso no era capaz de decirle que se iría para nunca volver.

Por fin Otoya llevaba una vida normal como él quería.

-Otoya. -Interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera emitir palabra alguna-, me voy para que puedas vivir tranquilo, y tengas más oportunidades. Si recuerdas todo... no podrás ser feliz. -Eso le causó algo en el estómago, y al ver cómo el pelirrojo subió su mirada con pánico, estuvo a punto de retractarse-, Quiero que tengas proyecciones geniales, que tengas un futuro próspero-

-¡No quiero un futuro sin ti, Tokiya! -No le dio tiempo de analizar esas palabra, porque para cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo ya estaba pegado en su pecho, y su ropa se había empapado de las lágrimas del muchacho.

-No sabes lo que dices, Otoya. -Musitó rogando porque su voz no sonara herida, rogó porque ese momento se extendiera y mandar al diablo todo, sintiendo, también que las lágrimas no querían salir debido a su shock mental por el tono frío de su voz-, No quiero dañarte...

-¡Eso estás haciendo al irte!, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! -Y ahí fue cuando su desconsuelo fue mayor e indescriptible.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Estás sufriendo! si me olvidas, no tendrás un remolino de emociones que no puedes contener. -Exclamó, sintiendo como, tras cada palabra, se derrumbaba otro poquito, y se despedazaba.

-Tú sabes lo que siento, ¿no?, ¿por qué esquivas mis sentimientos? -Indagó herido, y eso provocó crispación en los sentidos del de ojos azulados.

-Escogiste el peor momento para decirlo. -Tokiya hace tiempo quería decir algo de esa magnitud-, nos conocimos en el momento equivocado, en plena tormenta... nos conocimos cuando renunciamos a lo demás. Aunque te busque, te perderé. Ya pasó una vez. -Sonrió de lado, escuchando como el tren llegaba a la estación-, y no quiero que sigas sufriendo.

-Si es así... Tokiya, yo-

-Otoya, no olvides que te quiero. Nunca lo hagas. -Se acercó al pelirrojo, y este temblaba, quizá por miedo, sabiendo que le iba a perder, pero Tokiya no podía vivir con la culpa, no podía aceptar que Otoya había caído de nuevo ante su amor, si le había ignorado todo ese tiempo.

Se acercó al mencionado, y cogiendo sus mejillas, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, le dejó, lentamente, un beso tatuado en la frente que quedó quemando en la cara de Otoya, que ya no quería más, que ya no quería que se fuera, que lo quería a su lado, porque más que su amigo, Tokiya...

-Tokiya... también te quiero. -Le sonrió forzoso, viendo cómo el muchacho se subía al tren y este se iba haciendo pequeño a lo lejos, se perdía en el arrebol sonrosado que veía como se despedía de aquel ser que le mostró su incondicional amor, pero dolía, y mucho, la prueba estaba en cómo fluían sus lágrimas y caían una a una en el asfalto-, no alcancé a decir que te sigo amando como lo hacía cuando éramos estudiantes.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, con fluidez, vivas de dolor y deshojando su alma poco a poco.

-Quería repetir esas primeras veces como tú, y sólo tú podías hacerlo, Tokiya, pero supongo que volví a llegar tarde. -El pecho estaba con un lancinante dolor que palpitaba, mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza asqueroso, y una vorágine de sensaciones crudas-, Perdóname, perdóname en serio.

Porque había logrado recuperar la memoria satisfactoriamente, gracias a lugares donde vivió cosas preciosas, y siguiendo una rutina que antes se llevaba.

Una rutina de la que Tokiya no quiso ser partícipe por su amplio temor a que Otoya le recordara y le lastimara.

-Tokiya... no quiero que olvides que te amé y aún lo hago. No eras menos que mi mejor amigo. -Fue lo último que dijo, secándose las mejillas.

... era lo que él más quería.


	2. No te pude retener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya había sufrido de amnesia, pero las emociones seguían latentes y sabía que podía recuperar sus recuerdos si le ayudaba.
> 
> Pero para cuando progresó, parecía que no podía retener ni a Tokiya ni sus sentimientos.

"Tiene amnesia retrógrada" fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

"¿Amnesia?" fue lo primero que se preguntó "eso es mentira, yo no tengo amnesia, puedo recordar perfectamente mi nombre y a mis..." parpadeó rápidamente, rebuscando en sus memorias algún recuerdo de esos "amigos" que decía tener, pero nada; estaban vacías en su totalidad. Lo único que llegaba a su cabeza, era que él estudiaría en la academia Saotome.Sintió una presión en el estómago.

"¿Logré ingresar a la academia?" sintió un escozor en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que, realmente sólo recordaba cosas vagas y sin sentido, y sus manos se fueron hacia estos, para refregarse con desesperación, tratando de buscar respuestas.

-Ittoki-kun... -Escuchó como alguien entraba al cuarto, y por cómo se dirigía a él, supuso que era de absoluta cercanía a su persona.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó asustado, con algo de miedo por ofender a la persona que acababa de llegar; una chica de ojos ámbar y cabellos rosados le miraba desde la puerta con algo de temor-, ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí!?, ¡alguien que me explique! -Dijo exaltado, aunque sin gritar para no alterar a su acompañante.

-Soy Nanami Haruka, yo... -Vio como la chica se acercó con calma y le sonrió, mientras el pelirrojo sentía mariposas en la boca del estómago-, bueno, te haz caído en un ensayo, y has perdido la consciencia... -La muchacha pareció algo angustiada-, Ichinose-san te trajo acá y se fue de inmediato, pero dijeron que te darían el alta en una semana.

Otoya suspiró más tranquilo viendo que alguien estaba dispuesto a explicarle todo, y sintió una gran calma al escuchar que una persona le estaría esperando; eso significaba que era importante para aquel, aunque le molestaba que el tal "Ichinose-san" no se presentara ahí, si fue quien le trajo.

La semana se le haría eterna, o eso pensó, pero... sin darse cuenta, Nanami ya estaba de nuevo junto a él, con una linda falda verde.

¿Qué fue lo que sentía por ella? parecía ser una chica llena de magia, llena de vida, y se frustró un poco al notar que la había olvidado por completo, pero esa frustración desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que el "Ichinose" era lo único que resonaba en su mente, y que además, causaba estragos en su cuerpo.

-Nanami... -Habló, escuchando por primera vez como sus labios pronunciaban en voz alta el nombre de la chica, y le dio una ligera sensación de familiaridad; definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a decir ese nombre-, ¿Qué es Ichinose-san para mí? -Interrogó con una ansiedad curiosa.

-Yo... no debo responder eso, lo debe hacer él. -Musitó la muchacha con una voz ligeramente alterada.

"¿qué tan importante habrá sido como para que deba decirlo él?" se preguntó entonces, subiendo al auto y mirando hacia la ventana.

Veía el paisaje con total nostalgia, sintiendo que le calaba en profundidad esa sensación; una sensación que, presentía, no solía sentir, ya que suponía que no le gustaba el recordar el pasado, pues no se puede solucionar.

"Además, no creo que la academia haya hecho algo para cambiar mi forma de ser..." dejó ese pensamiento al aire cuando vio que llegaban al sitio, y eso confirmó la

respuesta a su pregunta: él sí había pasado el exámen de admisión y era un alumno de la institución.

Alegre, salió del auto a gran velocidad, sintiendo que llevaba siglos sin estar ahí, y recuperando esa sensación de vigor que hacía rato no fluía por sus venas.

-Ittoki-kun, debes ir a tu cuarto, lo más probable es que Ichinose-san esté ahí. Él dijo que te ayudará a volver a tu rutina. -La chica sonrió mientras el pelirrojo tuvo un pequeño recuerdo; la cabeza le apretó, palpaba muy fuerte y dolía, en demasía.

Recordó entonces, que esa sonrisa le había llevado a escribir unas canciones; también, se vio siendo el centro en un círculo, donde había más personas abrazándole, y eso le bastó para tener que apoyarse de la pared, mientras miraba el papel que la muchacha le había pasado con tal de no perderse camino al cuarto compartido.

Cuando entró, una ola de sensaciones le invadió palpando cada uno de sus sentidos; el muchacho frente a él le creaba ciertas sensaciones que recordaba; no todas, pero las recordaba al fin y al cabo.

-Hola Otoya, soy Tokiya, tu compañero de cuarto. -Tuvo un ligero deja vu cuando el muchacho de obscuros cabellos le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, y una descarga eléctrica bajó de su columna; pero algo dentro de sí decía que debía disimular, sobretodo ante ese muchacho más alto que él.

Pero bueno, su verdadera naturaleza no tardó en salir.

-¡Mucho gusto, Tokiya~! -Con una genuina alegría que no sabía que era capaz de sentir, le sonrió, y alzó sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fuera costumbre y sus impulsos le guiaran donde siempre había pertenecido.

Vio que el de cabellos oscuros le iba a responder, pero un golpe de realidad vino a su persona, así que terminó bajando sus brazos, decepcionado, quizás un poco molesto por el bombeo que presentaba su corazón y los nervios, como si sentirlos frente a él fuera algo cotidiano; como si su relación con Tokiya fuese algo cotidiano. Pensó que el de ojos azulados se molestaría, pero en cambio, le brindó una sonrisa ladina, para acercarse a su persona y acariciar su cabello con gentileza; se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo, correspondido; él encajaba, ellos encajaban. Era un presentimiento, de esos por los que apuestas tu vida.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu situación. -Tembló al escuchar la voz de Tokiya resonando cerca de sus oídos, dejando marca en cada rincón de su memoria, cosa de no olvidar que ese chico, por primera vez, estaba provocando un centenar de sensaciones embriagantes.

"¿Realmente era primera vez?"

-Gracias... Tokiya. -Le comentó sintiendo como el rubor teñía sus mejillas carmesíes, separándose abruptamente porque ya no soportaba el descontrol cardíaco que estaba sintiendo, pues sus emociones "dormidas" estaban saliendo a flote; Tokiya hacía reaccionar su cuerpo...

Su compañero le brindó una corta y concisa explicación de STARISH, del sitio donde se encontraban, de sus amigos, pero no profundizó en los lazos que compartían ambos, y eso era algo que dejaba al pelirrojo sin entender.

Nombró a muchas personas, pero jamás se nombró a sí mismo o a la muchacha que le fue a buscar... por cierto, había olvidado el nombre de la muchacha que le había dejado de por sí, muy intrigado.

-Y... ¿quién era esa chica tan linda que fue a dejarme al cuarto? -Vio como el rostro de Tokiya se volvía ligeramente pálido, además, también sintió como sus mejillas subían en calor, aunque no entendía los motivos.

-Ella... es la compositora de STARISH, Nanami Haruka. -Respondió un momento, desviando el rostro-, Nuestra relación con ella es bastante normal, pero... -Vio como se mordía el labio, parecía que iba a decir algo de suma importancia; a la par, cerraba los ojos, e inhaló profundo, como dándose fuerza-, parecía que, al principio, no la querías como una amiga más. -Finalizó, mientras algo vibraba en el pecho del pelirrojo que miraba la expresión de Tokiya, analizándola, captando cada detalle importante, por si se perdía algo que fuese fundamental para ambos, como si fuese algo fundamental para recuperar su pasado.

Pero ya no quería agobiar mucho al chico de orbes zafiro, entonces respondió algo sencillo:

-Oh... entiendo. -Desvió la mirada mientras Tokiya no le dirigía la suya, se le podía ver algo... extraño; otro recuerdo le vino entonces, pero fue la amplia sonrisa del de cabellos obscuros, como si fuera suya, como si se la brindara a sus ojos, como algo dado en la intimidad de la oscuridad-, Hey. -Le llamó el pelirrojo, sintiendo curiosidad por aquel recuerdo vívido-, Tú y yo... ¿Éramos buenos amigos, Tokiya? -Se rió bajito, tímido, avergonzado por haber ocupado palabras tan concisas cuando su mente pensaba en muchas cosas.

Por demás, esa foto de su billetera...

-Sí... demasiado unidos. -Le respondió sin profundizar en la respuesta, con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras porque le dejaban un mal sabor en la boca. En realidad, el hecho de oírlas ya le dejaba a Ittoki un mal sabor en la boca.

-Y... ¿tuve pareja alguna vez? -Sintió calor, mucho calor, porque ¡vamos! no era casualidad tanta pregunta incómoda, él presentía que no solía ser así, menos con alguien que parecía ser cercano... tan cercano. Comenzó a remover sus manos una contra la otra, nervioso, no sabía qué le iba a responder, ¿qué diría?, ¿qué pensaría de él ahora? ¡Sólo tenía curiosidad!

-Sí. -Respondió frío-, Aunque no sé si le querías realmente, pero... esa persona te amaba más que a su propia vida, y le duele verte así, pero se acostumbrará a tu nueva rutina y te apoyará en todo, ya verás. -La voz de Tokiya se quebró un poco, ¿tanta empatía sentía por su pareja? ¡era asombroso!-, Te apoyará, así como lo hago yo, Otoya. -Su tacto detectó como su mano era cogida por la ajena, sintió como le tiraba en dirección a su pecho, justo en el lado derecho, donde se podían sentir los desbocados latidos del corazón. Le estaba abrazando-, Esa persona me dijo que si se daba la oportunidad... te dijera que te ama muchísimo, y que te lo repetiría mil y un veces más. -Y más tonos de rojo se apoderaron de su rostro, sintiendo como el calor ascendía por su cuello y subía hasta sus orejas. Otoya no sabía que decir a eso, pero su pecho comenzó a vibrar con entusiasmo, y poco a poco se le cortaba la respiración; Tokiya había logrado ponerle nervioso, pero no incómodo. El pelirrojo se apartó con violencia.

-¡Mo~! Tokiya, ¡me haces sentir nervioso! -Gritó, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa y comenzar a temblar ante su declaración, es que eso parecía; alguien preso de sus impulsos, que no dejaba de quejarse de las emociones que le transmitían.

Tokiya se cubrió el rostro suspirando.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Estoy muy nervioso. -Mencionó, dejando ver el arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Tra-tranquilo, no es tu culpa, no debí gritarte. -Miró hacia la pared, tratando de esconder una sonrisa nerviosa-, ¿continuamos? -Esta vez, el de ojos carmesíes cogió su mano, y Tokiya sonrió ladinamente.

¿Qué era esa sensación de absoluta comodidad?

Otoya ignoró esas y muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, muchas como "¡dime que diablos éramos! ¡no creo que simples amigos!" pero según entendía, su reputación era de un ser despistado, y pues por ello no quería que Tokiya dejara de mirarle.

Tokiya seguía guiándolo, el corazón de Ittoki latía sin control, uno tras otro, por cada palabra que salía de los labios de Tokiya, hasta que mencionó algo muy curioso que le dejó pensando.

Después de eso, Otoya se fue distanciando de él.

Había algo que realmente le molestaba, y es que... Tokiya era demasiado detallista y atento; aparte, su hipótesis decía que ellos no eran simples amigos.

La amnesia retrógrada tiene una ventaja; eres capaz de recordar todo después de llevar cierta rutina, pero eso es debido a que tus sensaciones comienzan a traer de vuelta los recuerdos; Tokiya hacía reaccionar eso, hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera agotado, cansado, y cada vez que Otoya llegaba al cuarto, Tokiya estaba en el balcón cantando tranquilo; una melodía que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Ese día que se alejó de Tokiya, fue porque el de ojos azulados mencionó algo de un colgante importante para ambos, era una media estrella, y estaba guardado en una caja, dentro de otra caja.

Esa caja tenía una nota de su propia letra. y al leerla, supo que... en algún momento ellos estuvieron juntos.

Entonces, le dio una curiosidad enorme, y una punzada aguda; ¿qué pasó entonces? ¿habían terminado antes de su amnesia? era algo que no podía responderse, pero que sabía, era demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar; por ese motivo, evitó a Tokiya, y comenzó a ver como era con el resto.

Ligeras descargas eléctricas descendían por su espalda cada vez que le veía; se tornaba nervioso e impaciente esperando que el de cabellos oscuros le hablase sobre ellos, sobre su pasado, hasta que, sin notarlo, se encontró con una ansiedad por tenerlo para él y se había enamorado de nuevo.

O quizá nunca dejó de estar enamorado...

-Otoya, lo mejor es... que vuelvas a tu antigua rutina, así podrás recordar todo. -Dijo un día, mientras el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el escritorio de espaldas a él, se llenó de pánico; temía eso, que Tokiya no le explicara nada significaba que no quería que recordara.

-No quiero. -Respondió haciendo un ligero puchero.

-¿Eh? -Cuestionó sorprendido-, ¿por qué no quieres? -Finalizó

-¿y si resulta que tú y yo no somos amigos?, ¿y si recuerdo que a ti también te gusta Nanami? ¡No podría con eso, Tokiya! -Exclamó, siguiendo el juego, queriendo asustarlo.

Quería ser un poco egoísta y que Tokiya eligiera contarle todo.

-No me gusta Nanami, me gusta una persona que siempre ha estado conmigo, así que no te preocupes. -Esa respuesta hizo que le subieran los colores al rostro y sus ojos se eclipsaran por culpa de las lágrimas.

Realmente ese hombre era un idiota, pero no lo querría de otra forma.

Ya habían pasado seis meses... y no parecía que Tokiya fuera a hacer algo por progresar, no parecía querer recuperarlo "¿realmente terminamos? ¡no recuerdo eso!".

Hasta que se cansó de eso, y decidió que le daría un par de indirectas.

-Si te gusta alguien, deberías decírselo, tal vez siente lo mismo. -Comentó, seriamente; es que eso era, un tema serio, un tema donde sus sentimientos estaban en juego-, no deberías temer. -Sintió como su respiración se paraba y como sus cabellos se erizaban.

Tenía tanto miedo...

-No puedo hacerlo, se enamoró de alguien más. -Murmuró bajito, pero el pelirrojo le escuchó.

-No lo creo. -Sonrió después de todo, amaba el hecho de que Tokiya estuviera preocupado, pero quería que lo demostrara; que no tuviera desconfianza, que aún le amaba.

-Eso espero. -Y ahí acabó la conversación.

Pero parecía que no podía detener la desesperación de Tokiya y su frustración por no poder ayudarle, así que antes de notarlo... el cuarto estaba ordenado, y Masato le había dicho que el tren de Tokiya salía a las seis de la tarde, aquel día en que el frío se hacía tortuoso.

Corrió a toda velocidad, atormentado, temiendo llegar tarde a pesar de que iba a tiempo; agitado, con temor, sabiendo que era ahora cuando debía hablar.

Lo vio a lo lejos, y sintió menos peso en su cuerpo, lo que provocó que corriera más rápido; la sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo en totalidad.

-¡Tokiya! -Gritó viendo su espalda; el viento mecía las hojas sutilmente-, ¿Por qué te vas? -Preguntó sonando calmado, para no alterarle.

-Necesito hacer algo fuera de la ciudad, volveré. -Le sonrió, pero no le creía; esa era una mentira muy mala.

-Pero Tokiya, no llevas nada... -Dijo mirando al suelo, triste, tal vez algo tímido por ser tomado como un idiota-, ¿de verdad crees que confío en que volverás? -Cuestionó con su voz totalmente herido.

-Otoya... -Le escuchó y vio como se acercaba, entonces cerró los ojos esperando algún regaño, algún comentario diciendo lo idiota que era. Sentía que el corazón se le escaparía, el bombeo que se llegaba a sentir incluso en sus oídos; su tacto en el cabello le abría un mundo de sensaciones que, más que olvidadas, estaban sobreexplotadas.

Tokiya sonrió cansado, cogió con suavidad su mano, entonces el de cabellos carmesíes le respondió el acto con fuerza; no le cabía en la cabeza que se fuera, no lo aceptaba, se negaba a ello.

-No me has respondido... -Se quejó reteniendo las lágrimas, destrozado.

-Otoya. -Escuchó la voz estruendosa del muchacho, como si supiera que le iba a decir todo-, me voy para que puedas vivir tranquilo, y tengas más oportunidades. Si recuerdas todo... no podrás ser feliz. -Algo dentro de el pelirrojo se removió, mientras subía su mirada con pánico-, Quiero que tengas proyecciones geniales, que tengas un futuro próspero-

-¡No quiero un futuro sin ti, Tokiya! -Se pegó a su pecho, con desesperación, con la esperanza de retenerlo; no notó cuando sus lágrimas se escaparon.

-No sabes lo que dices, Otoya. -Escuchó su voz fría, eso le provocaba más dolor, sentía que no podría callar por más tiempo-, No quiero dañarte...

-¡Eso estás haciendo al irte!, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! -Abrió sus ojos cuando notó que eligió las palabras erróneas.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Estás sufriendo! si me olvidas, no tendrás un remolino de emociones que no puedes contener. -Le dijo molesto, algo que colapsó a Otoya, ¡él estaba siendo dejado!

-Tú sabes lo que siento, ¿no?, ¿por qué esquivas mis sentimientos? -Indagó herido, viendo que, ante eso, Tokiya miraba algo sorprendido.

-Escogiste el peor momento para decirlo. -Aquello provocó una punzada, o es que ¿había dejado de sentirlas, para ser algo normal? ya no lo sabía-, nos conocimos en el momento equivocado, en plena tormenta... nos conocimos cuando renunciamos a lo demás. Aunque te busque, te perderé. Ya pasó una vez. -Sonrió de lado, y para eso, el tren ya estaba llegando, aquello hizo que Otoya lo mirase desesperado, que le cogiera la mano-, y no quiero que sigas sufriendo.

-Si es así... Tokiya, yo-

-Otoya, no olvides que te quiero. Nunca lo hagas. -Se acercó al pelirrojo, y estaba temblando, lo perdería, lo perdería y no quería eso, se sentía culpable de haberle ignorado.

Tokiya se acercó a él, le cogió con suavidad las mejillas mientras más lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos ya cansados y empapados, e hizo que le mirara a los ojos, le dejó, lentamente, un beso tatuado en la frente que quedó quemando su cara, que ya no quería más, que ya no quería que se fuera, que lo quería a su lado, que no le había podido retener, y que aún estaba a tiempo.

-Tokiya... también te quiero. -Sonrió forzoso, viendo cómo el muchacho se subía al tren y su silueta se iba perdiendo a lo lejos en el atardecer más frío que sus ojos carmín habían apreciado, y sus lágrimas fluían espesas, pesadas, marcándose una tras otra en el asfalto gris-, no alcancé... -Tartamudeó un poco-, a decir que te sigo amando como lo hacía cuando éramos estudiantes. -Sus manos subieron a sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas-, Quería repetir esas primeras veces como tú, y sólo tú podías hacerlo, Tokiya, pero supongo que volví a llegar tarde. -El pecho estaba con un agudo dolor que estremecedor, mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible, sabiendo su pasado, notando que Tokiya se fue con el dolor palpando, y una vorágine de sensaciones confusas-, Perdóname, perdóname en serio.

Imaginaba todo lo que había perdido ahora; aquellas canciones vergonzosas que en algún momento debieron bailar juntos ya no serían interpretadas, ya no se tentarían en secreto después de una ardua práctica ni tendrían que fingir frente a las fanáticas mintiendo descaradamente, pero brindándose esa sonrisa cómplice que les mantendría calmos.

Muchas cosas que no pasarían por no poderle retener y... no quería eso.

-Tokiya... no quiero que olvides que te amé y aún lo hago. No eras menos que mi mejor amigo. -Fue lo último que dijo, secándose las mejillas-, y es por esto... que dejé aquella carta en tu bolsillo. Espero logres verla, porque te esperaré cuanto tiempo sea necesario.-Sonrió con un poco de emoción, cogiendo un auto. No se iba a rendir.

Se iría al mismo sitio que Tokiya, lo detendría. Si él no hizo el esfuerzo y se fue sufriendo, al pelirrojo le correspondía.

Tenía media hora, sólo media hora, y rezaba porque los hábitos de Tokiya no hubiesen cambiado.

El momento se pasó veloz, siempre era así, el pasar del tiempo se nos hacía efímero cuando los momentos eran significativos.

Y lo volvió a ver, anonadado, con aquel papel amarillo en sus manos y mirando a todos lados mientras Otoya corría veloz, le atrapaba en un abrazo desde atrás, y hundía su rostro en su hombro.

-¡Te alcancé! -Exclamó con alegría y un nudo en la garganta-, te... alcancé. -Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a llorar más fuerte-, ¡no te puedes ir!, ¡está mal! ¡hazte responsable de haberme enamorado en la academia! -Vio el rostro sorprendido de Tokiya y supo que debía hablar.

-Pero, Otoya... -Mencionó un poco alterado, cuando notó que el tiempo comenzaba a fluir más despacio, pues el rostro de Otoya estaba cerca, demasiado quizá, y había logrado vivir tanto tiempo lejos de ello, que en esa situación, le estaba siendo incómodo en demasía.

Es que quería besarle y no lo tenía permitido.

Otoya sentía como el ardor comenzaba a apoderarse de sí, como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y cosquillear, un calambre se hacía con su mano derecha, la cual estaba enlazada al hombro del de cabellos obscuros.

El pelirrojo entonces, sin poder aguantar más, y con su limitada paciencia, besó rápidamente a Tokiya; Oscuridad total, pero fuegos artificiales; Otoya veía todo eso estando con los ojos cerrados, veía al viento danzar, sentía algo sublime e indescriptible, se escuchaba como el tren en el que Tokiya llegó a la estación se marchaba, pero eso parecía valerle menos al más alto en ese momento, que le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura, atrapándolo, correspondiendo aquel beso; el viento también se podía escuchar, el cómo movía con estrépito las hojas amarillas de la época. El perfume de Tokiya llegaba hasta él y su olfato se había impregnado por completo de aquella loción que le producía escalofríos, que le hacía perder la cabeza. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el suéter que llevaba su pareja, ese que seguía algo humedecido por las lágrimas derramadas con antelación.

Al principio fue un beso estático, no hubo movimiento, tanto por la sorpresa, como por el pánico, pero... con el pasar de los segundos, y todas esas emociones encriptadas, el movimiento de sus cabezas fue algo inevitable; los labios de Tokiya eran ásperos y tenían un ligero sabor salado, por culpa de las lágrimas que seguro había derramado en la estación de trenes. Sus narices rozaban y eso causó que Otoya riera un poco avergonzado. Se sentía como un niño pequeño.

Claro que no podía durar para siempre, y se hizo algo sorprendente el hecho de que, en medio de aquel beso, sus frentes chocaran y se separaran algo incómodos y avergonzados; como si aquel beso los hubiera llevado de vuelta a la realidad.

-Otoya, yo... -Estaba claramente sonrojado, cubriendo su rostro, como si estuviera arrepentido; el pelirrojo no quería eso.

-¡Fue mi culpa! -Exclamó presuroso-, Yo... no quiero que te vayas. Antes me habría rendido, habría dudado, habría respetado tu decisión pero... nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de mí. -Mencionó Tokiya con cierta sorpresa, a lo que el de ojos carmesíes sonrió.

-Estaba enfadado; no parecía que quisieras mirarme a solas, no parecías querer ser egoísta o reprocharme. -Enumeró.

-No podía hacerlo, tienes amnesia. -Comentó suspirando.

-Ya, pero yo quería que lo hicieras. Tampoco parecía que querías que volviera, no me lo pedías y me disgustó; a veces... -Sintió que un nudo bloqueaba su garganta-, parecías añorar el pasado, se notaba en tus ojos, y me fastidiaba. En realidad, había muchas cosas que me desagradaban. -Sonrió ligero, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tokiya y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho-, pensé... que no te podría retener, porque parecía que querías más vivir, cuando yo me conformaba con vivir en ti nada más, vivir tranquilo a tu lado. Pero hiciste esta locura. -Se quejó-, y me dolió.

Sintió los brazos de Tokiya que le apretaban más hacia él, y una compresión en la boca del estómago.

-Yo... soy quien vivía con el temor de no poder tenerte y huí; perdóname.-Murmuró un poco arrepentido, sólo un poco. Él sabía que todo lo que hizo fue para cuidar de su salud y no le reprochaba.

-"Si me olvidas", ¿eh? -Comentó Otoya levantando la palma de sus manos, mirando entre el espacio de sus dedos con una sonrisa que parecía ser imborrable-, ¡como si eso fuera posible, bobo! -Finalizó el de cabellos rojos abrazándole y siendo correspondido por el de ojos azulados, que alzó levemente su barbilla y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, despertando muchas sensaciones y recuerdos en Otoya.

Si hubo un momento en el que pensó que no lo pudo retener... no era ese.

Claro que había podido conseguir que se quedara, y esperaba que fuera para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa fue la primera vez que narré un beso con tanto detalle, la verdad es que nunca he dado uno, así que perdón por lo aburrido que puede ser ha, ha, ha, pero ya en serio, quería darle mal final... pero son la otp, y no podía. Como sea, espero les haya gustado y... eso :)

**Author's Note:**

> No es como si acostumbrara a escribir sobre esta pareja, soy más una fan fantasma(?) pero bueno, me convencieron, o mejor dicho, no ellos, si no que cierta niña afanada con esta ship. Me cuesta llevar a los personajes, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya que me baso mucho en estudios -como se puede ver en mis otros escritos- y hace tanto que vi UtaPri, que ya no recuerdo mucho. Por último, la medida de irse de STARISH fue algo exagerado, o al menos, eso parece; cuando estamos desesperados... no podemos pensar bien, ni en las consecuencias que tendrán nuestros actos, y quise poner esa cualidad humana que nos lleva a cometer errores y locuras.
> 
> Ya los dejo, que se hace tediosa la nota. ¡Saludos!


End file.
